Alone
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Shino is left alone... [lyrics of My Chemical Romance's [Famous Last Words]]


**Alone**

Team Kurenai, after a disaster on one of their missions, were all in the hospital, barely alive...

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just to retrieve some old battle-tactic scrolls from The Land of Lightning. Because of their interesting battle tactics, using fog and mist to hide themselves and electric attacks amplified by the water in the air, their battle tactics were a need-to-know. Unfortunately, Konoha was lacking on their abilities. So, they sent the aging Team Kurenai to find the sage who kept them and to barter with him.

It was a simple task to find the sage... or at least his body. Apparently, the Sound Ninja had the same idea. Obviously, they were planning another attack on Konoha and wanted to try a different battle tactic. And, due to their last loss, they were merciless when it came to destroying Konoha ninja... Even the teens of one of the newest Jonin teams...

The only reason they survived was because of Kurenai, who had sacrificed her life to save her old students. She had gone along, this having coincidental been their last mission together. She had wanted to go, mainly because they were passing enemy territory to reach the sage. She still worried for her students, despite everything she was taught...

Akamaru was just able to get his dying, human teammates to the border of the countries, where a group of Courier-nin's delivering a message to a different, smaller village in The Land of Fire found them. Unfortunately, to be able to carry them all, he had to use a complex jutsu to increase his size, similar to the Multi-Size technique used by the Akimichi. This technique was a massive drain on his chakra, leaving him practically paralyzed on the rush-trip back to Konoha.

He died on the way there...

Now, the remaining members of Team Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino, laid in hospital beds, hooked up to machines and scrolls that tried to keep them alive.

The member who had taken the most damage was Kiba. Because he focused on mainly close-range combat, he had received most of the damage. Burns, slits, concussions, everything... The most severe thing had to have been the damage to his spine. He had gotten hit in the back by a falling tree, it having snapped the center of his spine and crushed his chest. The only reason he had even lived was because of Akamaru's and the Courier-nin's speed. He had severe organ damage, inner bleeding and spine damage. If he survived, he would never have been able to run again. He wouldn't be able to move anything below the center of his chest and his life as a ninja would have been destroyed. Also, because of most of his organs having been crushed, he also would have to have been immediately sent to a care-taker who could make sure all of his organs were functioning correctly...

Tsunade had the hardest time, just trying to keep him alive when he had gotten to her...

Hinata had been the second-least harmed. She had been blinded and deafened by a flash bomb having gone off right in her face. She suffered third-degree burns on her entire body, because of how intense the bomb had been. Her ear drums had ruptured as well, because of the loud sound that had come with the bomb as well. She had even inhaled some of the hyper-heated air created by the flash bomb, it having charred her lung tissue. She had to be immediately put on a breathing apparatus to help her breathe... She couldn't even speak, because the super-heated air had damaged her voice box as well... But, the most severe thing had been the flash, though. Because her Byakugan had been activated, the nerves in her eyes were more exposed. It was one of the Hyuuga's few weaknesses and it had blinded her beyond all recovery...

Tsunade had to be very careful around her lungs, where one slip would make her suffocate...

Shino quietly watched his dying teammates, him having been the least harmed. This was only because of his ability to rely on long-ranged fighting. He had been taken out of the fight because of a poison bomb that had been set off right in his chest. His Kikaichu were too weak to fight off the incredibly powerful poison, most of them dying because of it and leaving Shino paralyzed for the entire emergency rush-trip back to Konoha.

When Tsunade, the only medic strong enough to care for them, finally got to Shino, she had to remove all of the dead Kikaichu which weighed down on his organs, threatening to suffocate him or stop his blood-flow. When they didn't consciously avoid his organs and when there were so many of them dead, it became an extreme hazard for Aburame's...

She had to split open his chest just to remove them all quick enough...

Now, they all remained here, being kept alive by machines. Kiba was in a coma, Hinata didn't even know what was happening around her and Shino was forced to watch his teammates die...

Kiba had been the first to die. It had been in the middle of the night, when he had finally regained consciousness, even for a moment. Shino thought that he had died because Akamaru had been gone. That maybe Kiba had lost hope when he couldn't find him.

Shino was sure of this, because he could hear Kiba's heart-beat monitor going off before he died...

_Now I know,  
That I can't make you __**stay...**_

Kiba had lost his will to live... His strong will... his strong heart...

_But where's your __**heart**__?  
But where's your __**heart**__?   
But where's your..._

Shino had been so glad that Hinata didn't have to see or hear anything that had happened that night. That she didn't have to see one of her closest friends die in front of her eyes. That she didn't have to cry over the death of her teammate... That she didn't have to see Shino die even more on the inside... To hear him scream in the middle of the night, frightening all of the nurses and making everything so silent... A silence that Shino hated now. He missed the sounds of his friends. Kiba's loud, howling laughter and Hinata's stuttered words...

_And I know.  
There's __**nothing**__ I can say.  
To __**change**__ that part.  
To __**change**__ that part.  
To change..._

Shino never knew that it was possible to feel so empty and alone... so deathly alone and fading... His Kikaichu, his teacher, his closest friend... just gone... 

_So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding?  
__**I'm incomplete. **__  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak._

He quietly watched Hinata at night, sometimes trying to communicate. He knew it was useless, though. Hinata knew nothing of the world around her. She was completely cut off...

But he knew that he had to be strong for them... Somehow, he wanted to keep something of them alive... 

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Hinata was just getting worse and worse, though. Shino watched as the doctors and nurses struggled to keep her alive... He wanted to help... but he couldn't...

_Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And __**I'm so weak.**__  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm __**incomplete.**__  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get __**weak.**_

He needed to stay alive... He needed to keep them alive... 

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world __**alone**__  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,   
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

He needed to... 

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world __**alone**__  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,   
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

It wasn't long before the nurses removed Shino's sunglasses. It made him feel so exposed and made him hate the nurses. Instead of feeling the tightness in his chest and the strain on his body when he thought about killing someone, he felt nothing... All he could think about was how painful the light was... 

_These bright lights have always __**blinded**__ me.  
These bright lights have always __**blinded**__ me.  
I said..._

He blamed himself for Hinata's death... He thought that he had focused too much on the blinding light then he had of keeping her alive. That it was all his fault that she had died in her sleep, in the middle of the night. That it was all his fault that the pills that kept her alive wound up killing her...

Yet, he laid here, healing on the crisp white bed in the hospital room, decorated in seals and scrolls and things he wanted to give his teammates to survive... And... he wasn't scared for his life anymore. He didn't care anymore... He was alone, now... completely alone... He wasn't scared... and he was dead... dead on the inside... 

_Honey, I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,   
Awake, and __**unafraid.**__  
Asleep, or __**dead.**___

Honey, I see you lying next to me,   
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and _**unafraid.**__  
Asleep, or __**dead.**___

Honey, I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,   
Awake, and _**unafraid.**__  
Asleep, or __**dead.**___

Honey, I see you lying next to me,   
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and _**unafraid.**__  
Asleep, or __**dead...**_

Shino had slowly gotten better, over the few weeks after the death of his teammates... The doctors said it was a miracle... A wonder... A blessing...

He wanted to die...

He didn't want to be alone anymore... he didn't want to be so empty anymore... he wanted to be dead, so he could be with everyone he held so close...

He wanted to go home...

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

...or _**dead**___

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

...or _**dead**___

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

...or dead 

The villagers treated him like a hero. Like he was an amazing survivor from such a brutal attack. As if he wanted the attention... He didn't want attention. He didn't want to be alone... He just wanted someone...

But that someone never came. He was just left even more alone, when his father was killed on an S-rank mission...

He wasn't afraid... He wasn't alive... He didn't have anything. His body was too toxic, because of the remaining poison, to host Kikaichu larva. His teacher was dead. His closest friends were dead. His closest family was dead.

He was alone... he was only existing to keep their memories alive... And he was dead...

But he wasn't afraid.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home..._


End file.
